Drabble in the Rain
by Relala
Summary: A collection of short moments in the lives of the Twilight characters. •DRABBLES•
1. Part One

**~ Part 1 ~**

**T.** 1,020

* * *

**LEAH CLEARWATER**

She recalls when love was warm. Remembers when looking at Sam, she felt the sun beat straight upon her heart, and the heat of love turned the leaves to red with blazing passion months before October weather.

But now the sun never rises with the same heat. Never reaches her in this horrible freeze of winter. She cannot look at Sam without tears streaming down her eyes—little chilly water—and when she sees the leaves they are frostbitten, and fall beneath her feet with sickening crunches.

Yet she knows she would not trade the memories for all the sun.

* * *

**EDWARD CULLEN**

It wasn't just words that made people's thoughts, it was music. Beautiful, flowing, marvelous music. It was everything. People singing in the school play, children humming, radios blasting, MP3 players endlessly clicked to different songs and everything eternally repeating lyrics inside their heads.

To think how much had changed since he was born! It made his mind boggle. Yet when he sank into his soul, the only place that was ever silently private, he heard the rustic singing of his Mother's voice, singing a lullaby to him as a child…and that was all the more wondrous than anything made today.

* * *

**VICTORIA**

It's not a motivation, a goal, or an ambition. It's just her only reason to go on living. Her only reason to move onwards though the foggy haze which has become her existence. And through it all the only thing that reaches her though the pain and the outrage is the sent.

It forces the images of James back easily, letting her mercifully forget. And for just a few seconds she's grateful for the violent release, letting the memories sink into nothingness as her nose leads her to her destination.

When death finally finds her, she does with a smile.

* * *

**CARLISLE CULLEN**

Carlisle had never given a second thought to Edwards's decisions until now. Edward was the logical one, calmly looking at things from all sides, before acting. Of all his children, Carlisle had the most faith in his eldest son's abilities.

Yet still, as they packed, he couldn't help but wonder if Edward was doing the right thing. Everyone in the family had seen the changes Bella had made in him. And they all knew that Bella Swan would forever be special in Edward's mind.

Maybe Edward was wrong now? Maybe calm, collected Edward was making some rash and emotional decisions?

* * *

**SAM ULEY**

They say the universe doesn't revolve around one person. After he imprints, Sam knows their wrong. Because there can't possibly be anything besides Emily.

Every time he kisses her - the world disappears piece by piece around them. Nothing matters but his lips as he presses them against hers, her hands around his neck, twinning into his hair, and his heart…which beats so much harder whenever he thinks of her, whenever she is near, whenever anything reminds him of her.

Not even Leah matters now. He feels bad for it, but he cannot reverse love.

And he knows he wouldn't…

* * *

**EMBRY CALL**

Though it seemed to concern everyone in the Pack, Embry couldn't possibly care less who his father was. Well everyone else was busy choosing between whether he was a Black, a Uley, or a Clearwater, he was much more interested in which flavour of ice cream to buy at the store. Chocolate or vanilla?

Maybe it was just neglect. If you stop thinking about something, it can't hurt you. That had to be the case. Because as a child he had cried rivers over the subject.

But maybe it was only the fact that he had used all his tears?

* * *

**ALICE CULLEN**

The visions come and go, and she doesn't decide when they do so. But lately they've become horribly frequent, no longer sporadic. She used to see all sorts of things - like the weather, or the next town she would stop in… but now all she sees is him.

At first she would wonder non-stop about why she saw him, and who he was. But that no longer mattered. He had become so much a part of her existence that she saw him whoever her eyes closed, or her thoughts drifted.

Regardless, he was all Alice could think about anymore.

* * *

**CLARIE YOUNG (?)**

Her first grade teacher asked Claire, quite curiously, what she thought happiness was. The little girls answer had been quick and had surprised her. But to Claire it made the utmost perfect sense.

Quil was happiness.

Quil who picked her up from school on Tuesdays and Fridays, and gave her shoulder rides that made her feel she was the tallest person in the world. Quil who brought her ice cream on summer days, and played hide-and-go-seek with her. Quil who caught her fireflies in a jar, and placed them on her dresser, so she wouldn't be scared of the dark.

* * *

**EMMETT CULLEN**

He had brute strength and size on his side. But Edward was quicker then a cat, liquid grace in movement. Plus, he had the ability to read thoughts, the cheater! But it was always an awesomely good fight. For every move that Emmett made, Edward blocked. And for every move Edward made, Emmett felt no affect on his body.

These play fights could last minutes, or hours. It all depended on their moods. But both boys always agreed that this was what brought them together as brothers. And it gave them a purely male comradeship that most would never understand.

* * *

**MIKE NEWTON**

He turned this way and that in the mirror, feeling like an idiot, trying to find a flaw. Their just had to be something wrong with him. At night he wondered if the problem was in the inside. He didn't notice anything, but there was something. He was sure.

There had to be.

Because he tried so hard, and so often. And failed. He just didn't understand why she didn't like him. He had tried to be there when Edward left, tried to be a comfort to her…

And Bella didn't even notice him…

There had to be a flaw!

* * *

**Revisions:** _10-23-12_


	2. Part Two

**~ Part 2 ~**

**T.** 1,010

* * *

**BELLA SWAN**

She had been trying to push them together, the vampire and the werewolf, two species that could never work. They were like repelling magnets. Opposite sides of her soul, too far apart over a gap so wide neither could have reached across to grab the other boy's hand, and neither would have tried anyway.

But when she sees them now she doesn't have a comparison to anything. The relationship is just too strange. They had fought together, becoming brothers. And now the wolf had become the vampires son...

In some ways more real then blood, they were family.

* * *

**JAMES**

No words could ever possibly voice the bliss that was her smell. It consumed his very soul and ensnared his senses. Barely any time had passed since he had seen her in the meadow, and already he was insane from not having tasted her. The joy from feeding on random beings had left him; the world now but a pale shadow of thirst.

He had to be clever and cunning, and find some way to bring the girl to his very arms. Or else it would be his horrid demise, spending night after meaningless night without having tasted Heaven …

* * *

**JACOB BLACK**

At first...he loathed it. There was nothing to be desired in morphing into a giant mongrel. He didn't want any of it! Not the legend, not the Pack, not the healing or even the speed could ever compare to being human. He felt he had been robbed. Betrayed by his tribe and ancestors. They had taken from him his most precious treasure, and it wasn't something he could ever get back.

But after a while he realized that it was worth it. Not because of any of the physical mumbo-jumbo. But because he had gained something more than worthwhile in exchange...family.

* * *

**SETH CLEARWATER**

At fourteen he is utterly eager to grow up. Eager to prove himself; to be like the other wolves, to be part of the Pack. He wants all aspects of being an adult so much he feels his bones ache, his skin crawl, and he is so very frustrated at his age that he lets out a series of strangled curses.

But then he sees his sister, and Jacob...and he's not sure anymore. Growing up seems to consist of love. And love seems just another form of pain. A bruising of the soul, ripping you slowly apart.

* * *

**QUIL ATEARA**

He didn't see them anymore. He didn't see their faces. But he saw Claire's face. And it was like the sun, brightly lit and open to the entire world. It lit his path when he ran with his Pack in the dark woods, and it flooded his dreams like a river.

It wasn't romance.

But it was love.

He didn't know anyone who would understand. And he didn't know how to explain. But in the inner most part of his very heart he could only tell himself that this was what true love must be. Simply wanting to bring someone happiness.

* * *

**ROSALIE HALE**

When the baby broke her ribs...she didn't see Bella. When the baby broke her pelvis...she didn't see Bella.

When the baby was suffocating, she finally saw Bella. Bella was the woman killing the baby. Killing Rosalie's only chance at ever having a child. Bella was the problem, not any part of the solution. She needed to be taken out of the picture. The expression on Rosalie's face shifted purposefully as she pulled her lips back in raging thirst. Bella had to die. Bella was the murderer.

But Alice and Jacob, not understanding, forced her out of the room.

* * *

**BILLY BLACK**

He was jealous of his son. Why did the wolf gene have to skip his generation? It wasn't fair. He had watched, wide-eyed with boyish awe, as his grandfather morphed into a beautiful auburn wolf. And he had wanted it. But Jacob didn't want it. Didn't understand. He hadn't listened to the myths all his life, dreaming of being a great legendary chief. He hadn't spent his childhood years wishing with all his might one day to be a Protector.

But Billy had done these things.

Always waiting for the moment of glory which he never received.

* * *

**KIM (?)**

Jacob hadn't entirely been right. It was true that she had had her eye on Jared for a year, and that she had tacked his name with her own all over her diary. But there was drama in their relationship because Kim couldn't help but wonder if Jared loved her for her, or if he loved her because of some wolfish compulsion.

When she told this to Jared, he had burst into tears, begging her to tell him what he could do to prove to her that he loved her either way.

There was nothing she could think of.

* * *

**CHARLIE SWAN**

He wasn't the cleverest of men, nor the most observant. But he did have a great many hunches. And one of those was that he had always thought that there was something abnormal about Edward Cullen.

That feeling only grew worse when he left Bella. There was no way a normal boy could leave a girl feeling like that. Yes, Charlie was **sure**that there was something odd going on right in front of his eyes.

He was also sure he didn't want to know.

He was even more sure when he met his grand-daughter, Renesmee, for the first time.

* * *

**ESME CULLEN**

She would never be bitter like Rosalie. For with each second she was unbearably grateful for what she had; ALL that she had. She would never have imagined when she was the girl who jumped off the cliff, that she would be so blessed. She had true love that most women never knew, three sons and two daughters who in their own ways could not have lived without her.

Every morning she opened the doors of the house to hear the birds sing, at night she sat and gazed at the brilliant stars she had never seen as a human.

* * *

**Revisions:** _10-23-12_


End file.
